This invention relates to means for remotely amplifying the audio signal generated by an alarm watch and for actuating a snooze alarm in response to the audio signal.
Electronic alarm watches which emit an audible signal at a selected time are useful for reminding its user of certain events during the day. However, such an alarm is not as effective for waking the user up in the morning as an alarm clock. One reason for this is that the size of the watch case limits it to a relatively low power supply. One approach to this problem in the prior art has been to provide a special watch and a remote sonic generator activated by RF, magnetic or optical signals generated by the watch, as illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,144,706 to Willis. However, Willis will not operate with a common commercial alarm watch, and requires a large power supply.